Stellar Corps Gaiden: Glory Star
by SSJ-Jolt
Summary: In an attempt to pre-empt the Alchemist, Rex Uluru, Stellar Corps Red Ranger, sells the technology to produce Demi-Zords to the United Nations who form a task force built around these weapons. This is one such team's story.


In a clear blue sky, thousands of feet above the ground a C-5 Galaxy transport aircraft trailed smoke from various parts of it's hull, on the left wing an entire engine was missing. The pilot frantically, and yet coolly, cried over the radio, "Mayday! Mayday! This is Orange 4, we are under attack and badly damaged and require immediate support!... I repeat, Mayday! Mayda-"

The pilot's voice died in the crackle of radio static as the massive aircraft exploded and two objects fell from within, the first was a gigantic mechanized box with a glowing orange sphere in the mid point between the rear third and the middle third of the box and a rather large hole at the far end. The second was a black and midnight blue humanoid figure about 18 meters tall.

Far bellow a girl in her mid teens was walking towards home. The sunlight gently touched her bronze skin as her dark hair fell down the back of her head scarf, while her loose fitting long-sleeved shirt and ankle length skirt concealed the figure beneath. Being born in the Middle East she'd been raised in the Islamic faith and although her family was fairly loose on their interpretation compared to many in the Middle East she'd always felt the need to dress extra conservatively.

In each hand she held a plastic bag filled to the brim with meats and vegetables for the night's dinner. She lifted one arm to wipe the sweat from her brow right when a mighty gust of wind blew her off her feet, and a great deal of dust and debris came along for the ride.

As the dust began to settle the girl coughed as some went down her throat before standing and looking towards the object that had just fallen with dazed brown eyes. There lay a massive mechanized humanoid inside a small crater that had been formed from it's velocity and weight. It was slender, for a massive robot, and it's stomach was open.

Biting her lip the girl realized it was one of the new fighting machines she'd heard about on the news. Forgetting her scattered groceries she realized that the machine's pilot may be hurt.

Forcing down the fear welling up inside of her she climbed up the side of the machine and poked her head inside the opening in the stomach to check the condition of the pilot. To her surprise the seat was empty and it seemed no power was flowing through the machine. Looking up she tried to see if the pilot had wandered off somewhere before she found herself airborne once again.

Falling heavily into the cockpit, oddly enough, perfectly arranged on the seat before wincing in pain and whining, "I've had no luck with gravity today…" She felt the machine rock heavily and cracked open her eyes before widening them in terror.

Looming over her was a gigantic insectoid seemingly made out of liquid gold, it's four fiery red eyes glaring down at her as it's mandibles chattered hungrily. The girl squeezed her eyes tight and let out a scream before the cockpit suddenly whirred to life and the cockpit hatch sealed itself.

The machine shook violently as the monster began to headbutt the cockpit hatch with the large horn on it's forehead, crying shrilly in frustration as the thick armour blocked it's attempts. This did nothing to calm the panicking teenager within who, in her flailing, grabbed the right hand joystick and tilted it to the left while pushing it forward.

Suddenly the robot's right arm shot up, it's knuckles burying themselves into the monster's jaw and sending it flying into the air.

"Did… Did I just do that?" The girl wondered out loud before biting her lower lip. There was no way the monster was dead just from that hit, but if a novice like her could move this giant then maybe, just maybe she could kill it.

Experimentally moving the controls she managed to move the arms to the mecha's sides and start to make it lift itself off the ground and onto it's feet. As the machine rose to it's full height, casting a mighty silhouette against the blue sky and distant mountains an alarm blared in the cockpit.

A beam of golden light shot from where the monster had landed and clipped the robot's shoulder, melting part of the armour. As the golden bug emerged from the cloud of debris that had been kicked up from it's hard landing the imprint of the robot's fist was clearly visible on it's jaw.

For a moment the girl smiled before her face twisted in fear once more. The imprint bulged before returning to the shape it was before the girl's impromptu attack. "Calm down Ibis, you can do this girl." She muttered as she grit her teeth.

A beep from the computer drew her attention to her right where she say a massive box like object with a glowing orange sphere embedded within it sticking out of what had been one of her neighbour's houses. A pop up on the screen identified it as one of the machine's weapons, the Stray Turret.

Grunting she muttered, "I'm not sure if I can grab it… I barely know how this thing works…" Ibis' imagination cooking up nightmare scenarios of knocking the weapon over and the monster attacking her as she fumbled around and generally causing more collateral damage to the surrounding houses, and worse harming her own family.

"Automatic Mode, Switch On." A feminine synthesized announced suddenly.

Ibis squeaked in surprise and pulled back the left joystick, the machine's computer interpreting action as the command to pick up the Stray Turret, which the robot proceeded to do effortlessly. The girl stared as the mechanical right arm of the robot hefted the weapon by itself in surprise before blinking as a thought occurred to her.

If the robot could interpret her fumbling with the controls as a command that complicated in automatic mode, then maybe it could allow her to fight without screwing up horribly.

Moving the controls slightly while gently taping at the pedals, causing the girl to wonder why there where twelve pedals in the first place, causing the giant mechanical humanoid to step it's left foot forward while raising the Stray Turret before bracing it with it's left hand.

A green targeting reticule appeared over the insectoid monster for moment before turning red and the words 'Rock On!' appeared bellow it. Not wasting a second Ibis pulled the largest of the seven triggers on the right stick causing three 150mm rounds to be fired from the Stray Turret tearing large chunks from the creature which fell back to the ground as a result.

"Is it dead?" Ibis wondered out loud and leaned closer to the main screen to get a better look at the monster's body. Nearly the entire from third was missing and she could clearly see a metallic sphere in the middle of the exposed innards of the golden body.

After a moment golden liquid began to leak from the sphere and before Ibis could get her rear back on the seat the monster was back on it's feet and very angry after having to regenerate. As if in response, though actually from Ibis knocking the left stick, the robot's left hand left the base of the Stray Turret and grabbed a lever on the side, pulling it away from the Stray Turret's body and towards the robot's.

The two halves of the front section of the Turret split apart and opened and revealed a massive barrel between them. Immediately purple energy began to crackle and spark between the halves and inside the barrel. On the screen another reticule appeared, only this time when it turned red the words 'Shout Now!' appeared below it and Ibis complied, shouting the name of the weapon she was about to fire.

"RAY STRAY TURRET! FIRE!" From the barrel erupted a massive purple energy beam, as wide as the robot was tall, engulfing the monster. The force of the energy stream lifted the creature off it's feet and into the air.

After the beam passed the monster twitched for a second before suddenly ballooning out into a sphere and bursting, spraying golden fluid all over street and nearby buildings. The metallic sphere hovered in the air for a second before a crack appeared through it before it suddenly exploded into billions of pieces.

Panels along the Stray Turret opened with a loud hiss as heat was released from the weapons heat sinks. Inside the cockpit Ibis looked on in shock at not only what she did to the monster, but to the street.

In the path of the beam the road had been melted away leaving a rather long indentation in the ground, meanwhile in the distance within the city proper she saw a skyscraper that had been in the path of the beam tilt and collapse. Ibis hoped no one asked her to pay the damages for that… and that no one had been inside it.

Well… it was a Sunday so maybe…?

Suddenly alarms went off all throughout the cockpit prompting Ibis to look all around her. Immediately she began to panic as dozens of the insectoid monster began to crawl along side streets and over buildings in order to get to her.

As she started to scream she heard another alarm, this time directly from above. Looking up at the overhead monitor her eyes widened as three humanoid figures descended all around her.

With a roar the bulkiest of the three machines, it stood as tall as the machine Ibis was inside but all of it's armour was rounded, unlike the squarish armour of Ibis' robot, painted black and featured large shoulder armour, jet fighter wings on it's back and a trio of large spikes on it's left arm. Strapped to the rear waist armour was a gigantic shotgun. It's head featured a red visor over the optics as well as two back swept fins on either side of the head and a horn coming from the forehead.

As it landed it's left arm was pulled back, electric sparks flying between the spikes on the arm as Ibis' radio crackled to life as the deep, rough voice of the black machine's pilot roared, "JET MAGNUM!" suddenly throwing the left arm forward and impaling a monster that had just leapt at the two on the spikes.

As quickly as it was impaled the spikes tore clean through the creature, dragging it's sphere out, the central spike having pierce the middle of it. The Monster ballooned and burst just like the first before it's core exploded. Without missing a beat the black machine grabbed it's shotgun with it's right hand and held it out to it's right and pulled the trigger.

The over sized buckshot tore through another monster's face. Not stopping the black machine spun the weapon to it's left and pumped it with it's left hand, ejecting the spent shell, and fired again before pumping the shotgun again and aiming it over it's shoulder and firing it slightly to the right of Ibis' machine's head.

Three of the monsters, now missing their entire heads, ballooned and burst before revealing their cores, each with a gaping hole in it, which then proceeded to explode.

The other two robots looked almost exactly like Ibis' however where as Ibis' machine's head had a pair of forward swept fins on either side of it's head, the other two had a pair of backward swept fins and a samurai style forehead crest respectively.

The samurai dropped into a stance before twirling it's Stray Turret overhead and shouting, "JACK CARVER!" suddenly an over sized switchblade bayonet flicked out from under the Stray Turret. As if on cue four of the monsters leapt at the samurai who simply remained motionless.

The moment the insectoids where within range the samurai robot was a blurred hurricane of spiralling steel death ending with the machine back in the same pose it was in before it's attack started and the insects ballooning, bursting and their cores exploding. As a fifth monster charged the samurai it ignited the verniers on it's back and erupted towards the bug.

The two rushed at each other like they where in one of those old samurai movies, striking at one another as they passed before landing some distance past each other. After a moment the bug ballooned, burst, and it's core, now in two pieces, exploded.

Fins on the other hand had it's Stray Turret mounted on it's rear waist armour and grasped a giant robot sized handgun in each hand. It spun and posed as it fired each gun in a different direction, blue beams lancing from the guns in the general direction of the five bugs surrounding it, missing more often then not it still managed to destroy four of them in less then six seconds.

As the last bug charged at third newcomer it holstered it's hand guns and pulled out it's Stray Turret, holding it straight up in the air with it's right arm as the pilot shouted, "BARLEY SIZE!" In response the base of the same bayonet mechanism of the Jack Carver sprang out of the Stray Turret before of pink coloured, curved energy blade ignited from it.

As the last Bug leapt at the third newcomer the machine dropped the Stray Turret to it's right while stepping forward with the same foot. Using the momentum the pilot brought the weapon's angle around turned it into a rising arc, cleaving the bug in half before bringing the Stray Turret to rest on the machine's right shoulder in time for the bug to balloon, burst and it's core to explode.

Ibis couldn't help but stare in wide eyed wonder at the skill of a real pilot before suddenly another alarm sounded in the cockpit. Looked back at the black mech her eyes widened in terror as she saw the massive shotgun aimed straight at her. In the corner of her eye she saw an insignia on the machine's right shoulder.

An Eagle, superimposed over a five pointed star. Grasped in the eagle's claws was a ring with a swastika inside it.

The black machine's pilot spoke, "This is Fehu 1, Glory Star team to Hope 2, _Kokoda_ do you copy? Unit 3 located, securing now." As if on cue the lookalikes of Ibis' machine levelled their Stray Turrets at her.

Quietly she wondered if her day could get any worse…


End file.
